Community Service
by ChilombiLite
Summary: Quinn Morgendorffer is on the worst date she could possibly imagine until her date does something sweet and unique. Written in response to TMB's 3-word prompt #2.


**Community Service**

So, first I had to actually _agree_ to go on this date in the first place; I mean, Stan doesn't even have a car, let alone money to take me to Chez Pierre like any other popular guy, but he actually has the nerve to take me _hiking_? In the mountains! I can't _believe_ this!

I'm going to kill Sandi for talking me into this. Just because she's the president of the Fashion Club doesn't mean she should get to dictate who we date. To be fair, though, I _did_ sort of steal her then-boyfriend for the Fall Ball. But it's not _my_ fault that Landon thought I was more attractive than Sandi, I just _am_! Oh, _why_ was I cursed with _such_ good looks?

Anyway, this date with Stan is our community service project, the kind we usually make Stacey do because she's the one with the least dates. But this time, Sandi made me cancel my date with Joey, Jeffie, and Jeremy to come here.

"Hey, Quinn? You okay there?" Stan looks back at me, his eyes all full of hope or something, like he thinks I'm going to say he's some kind of hero for doing all of this outdoorsy stuff. Like, who really cares? Nature's nice to look at, but only when I'm sitting at the window of a five star restaurant in a fancy Aspen lodge, or something like that, you know?

I sigh. It was nice that he cared, but he really should have thought about this _before_ he brought me here with some of his weird friends. They were around somewhere, I guess they thought that he would get lucky or something. Pff, like _that_ was ever going to happen. "I'm fine, Stan, just not really used to climbing mountains." It was a good thing the Fashion Club practiced our fake smiles extensively, otherwise I might never be able to get through this damn date.

"It's Sam, not Stan."

Who cares? "Whatever. Let's just get this last bit over with," and with this sudden burst of energy, I catch up to him. He looks a little bit hurt, but I can't be bothered to learn _everyone's _names! That's just too much pressure, I'd have to carry around a yearbook of all the guys I'm seeing if they want to make sure their name is right every time they see me. And, you know, you can't exactly fit a yearbook into a chic purse.

Part of me does feel bad about calling him by the wrong name, actually. But, really, I can't be bothered at this point. I just want to get to the top so we can go home.

By the time we get to the top, though, it doesn't look as if the date is going to get any better at all. The sky gets all cloudy and gray, and I keep hoping he'll say he knows some shortcut back down, but he doesn't. Instead, he reaches inside his pack and pulls out some really ugly, yellow ponchos.

"Eeeeew! I can't wear that! It's disgusting!" I can't believe he'd even bother. I mean, he _knows_ that I'm in the Fashion Club. Everyone knows that! And Fashion Club members do _not_ wear rain poncho yellow unless it goes with the outfit. But ponchos don't go with my outfit at all!

He sort of looks annoyed for a second but says, "Um, Quinn? I don't have any umbrellas with me, but you might like this one..." He pulls out an unopened plastic pack and hands it to me.

Stan- I mean, Sam, is really sweet, it turns out. He bought me a much cuter-and more fitted- polka dot, nylon poncho... How did _he_ know that polka dots are in this season? Boys never do research before they take me out. I guess he can because he doesn't have to go on as many dates as the guys with cars do. And, well, I guess that if this is the trade-off that it might not be so bad. But just as I'm thinking of letting him call me again, it starts to rain, so I open the package and slip the poncho over my clothes.

"This is _much_ better." For the first time since we got up to this lookout point, I look around and see how far we've climbed and what we've climbed. The view is really pretty, and if it weren't raining, it might just be a little romantic.

"But if you knew it was going to rain, why did you bring me anyway?"

Sam looks really embarrassed for a second and says, "Because Sandi said that if I tried to put it off, she'd set me up with Stacey instead. I like you, Quinn..."

I reach for his hand and fit mine with his. I think I'll let him take me out again.


End file.
